Widow
Widow is the fifth demon boss in Shadow Fight 2 first appearing in Act V: The Greatest Temptation. Appearance Widow closely resembles a Maiko Geisha, with few exceptions. She has a Shimada hairstyle held together with hairpins, and a red Kimono which has sleeves underneath that resemble bandages. She does not have the white makeup on her face like the traditional Maiko, only having a red dot on her forehead, which is similar to the Bindi of Indian culture. And a big breast drill breast Storyline 'Sensei's Story' After Wasp is defeated, she told Sensei what actually happened; Widow is a woman who fell in love with the Prince. However, her love is unrequited and Prince rejected her. This breaks Widow's heart and causing her to wanting to rule all men and play them off, making them fight each other as a way of her revenge. Widow starts by manipulating Shogun, the Prince's warlord, to make him overthrow Prince. Widow promised Shogun a magical Sphere that will turn him into a great warlord, but will also cause him to become her loyal slave. When Sensei arrives at Widow's place, Widow is angered to see him and wanting to make him suffer, as she does not believe in men anymore. Widow's followers proceeds to do the job, but they are defeated by Sensei and failed. Before Widow goes to fight Sensei, she states that she will strike back for what the Prince has done to her and Sensei will deliver this message to him. Sensei, however, defeated her and manages to speak some senses into her, saying that he symphatyzes with her. Realizing that Sensei is honest with his intention to help, Widow informs Sensei that Prince has came and seized the Sphere from her. Shogun's attempt stop it was useless, and Prince takes him to be executed in the place where he first met with Widow. She also warns Sensei that the Prince has become "wild" after he get a hold of the Sphere. Act V: The Greatest Temptation After the defeat of Wasp, Shadow and the group continue their journey to get the remaining seals. Sensei tells Shadow that this is not their war, but Widow seems to be a worthy opponent and claims that they should pay her a visit. The group then moves on and they eventually meet Widow. Upon eyeing her, Sly and Sensei feels a strong attraction towards her. Sensei, however, is strong enough to resist it. Unusually for Widow however, upon seeing Shadow, who is unaffected by her, she is impressed by him and claims she will keep an eye on him. The story then goes on where Shadow defeats her bodyguards and eventually battles her and wins for which she hands him the Orange Seal. Gates of Shadows Widow and the rest of the demons team up to stop Shadow from closing the Gates of Shadows. She battles Shadow fifth in line. Interlude Part V Shadow on his quest to break the seals battles Widow again in Act V of Interlude where she attempts to stop Shadow from reopening the Gates of Shadows. Personality Widow is a powerful warrior whose beauty mesmerizes all men who get a glimpse of her. Sly, when he sees her for the first time, becomes infatuated with her and tries getting her gifts like gems and stones. Even Sensei feels the pull of her magic, but his years of martial arts mastery and discipline keeps him from this temptation. Widow's first four bodyguards were in fact suitors enthralled by her charm. They fight Shadow because they think he was trying to get Widow's attention. The only man unaffected by her beauty was Shadow himself. Widow is never easily pleased, however Shadow does catch her eye. She is not as aggressive as most of the other demons. Bodyguards Widow's "bodyguards" are mainly men that have been charmed. The only exception is Puma, a woman who serves Widow to help her achieve her ambitions. Most bodyguards attack Shadow in an attempt to eliminate the competition, because they are mistaken in the belief that Shadow desires Widow as they do; he merely wants to obtain her Demon Seal, and has no interest in her. #Irbis: bodyguard armed with Steel Batons #Wolf: bodyguard armed with Swords #Capra: bodyguard armed with Silver Spear #Bear: bodyguard armed with Heavy Hammer #Puma: bodyguard armed with a type of Kusarigama Equipments Widow uses a pair of fans as weapon. They works similar to swords-type weapons, but has a shorter range and different super-slash. For ranged weapons, Widow first uses Ghostly Kunai, then switches to Assassin's Daggers after facing defeat in one round. For magic, she uses Energy Ball, Ice Ball (after losing once) and Ice Pillar (after losing twice). When fought in Gates of Shadows and Interlude, she uses Assassin's Dagger and Ice Pillar. Perks and Enchantments *'Teleportation' Widow has the ability to teleport by which she disappears in the cyan beams coming from her fans and shows up attacking from the back. It can be easily dodged by a back-handspring or a well-timed roll. Players also can interrupt the attack by hitting Widow before she finishes her teleport. Widow uses this perk only after losing once. *'Lifesteal' Widow's Fans and ranged weapons are enchanted with Lifesteal, giving Widow a chance on every successful hit to replenish her health by 250% of the damage dealt to her enemy. *'Regeneration' Widow's armor and helm are enchanted with Regeneration, giving a chance to regenerate 4.5% of her health for 5 seconds after being hit. Appears after Widow losing twice. Quotes * Well, what do we have here? An interesting specimen... I've met so many men, so boring, so average. * But... There's something peculiar about this one. I'll keep my eye on you. - Widow commenting about Shadow * Such a powerful young man – you'll be a perfect addition to my collection. * Fight my magic all you want; I like the struggle. No matter, I'll win and you'll stay by my side forever! - Before fight * I'll be here when you're ready to try again. A worthy adversary such as yourself... we could be good friends. Or perhaps more? - Widow won * How does it feel to defeat a woman? And you're the one who'll close the Gates of Shadows? You have no idea how quickly their power will tear you apart! - Widow defeated * Don't think you've seen the last of us. We'll meet again soon, Shadow. Until then, enjoy your victory. - Gates of Shadows, after defeated * Titan's minions are like nothing you've ever seen before. You think you're prepared? It's never enough! - Interlude, before fight * Titan's been leading you from the very beginning! Pulling your strings like a puppet master. Even now you do what he wishes. - Interlude, after defeated Reward * The Orange Seal * 750,000 XP * 3 Gems Shadow Orbs * Normal: ** 277 green orbs ** 80 red orbs * Eclipse: ** 3652 green orbs ** 1689 red orbs ** 48 purple orbs Eclipse Mode reward * Widow's Fans Player can obtain Widow's Fans by defeating her once more in Eclipse mode. It can be obtained at any level, as early as level 31. The fans are enchanted with Lifesteal. The formula for the power of the Lifesteal enchantment is as follows: : / 100 * level + 105 Achievements * 'No Heart to Break ' Awarded for defeating Widow. * 'Frozen Heart ' Awarded for winning a fight with Widow once more in Eclipse mode. Gallery Widow Challenge Accepted.png Widow Challenge Accepted eclipse.png Widow Fight starts.png Widow 1st ranged 2.png Widow 1st Magic 1.png Widow 1st Magic 2.png Widow 2nd Magic.png Widow 3rd magic 2.png Widow 3rd magic 3.png Widow 3rd Magic.png Widow Enchantment 2.png Widow enchantment.png Widow perk teleport.png Widow Teleportation 2.png Widow vs Shadow.png Widow Victory Achievement 2.png Trivia * Widow's Ice Ball is one of her magic attacks that is not obtainable. As of Christmas 2016 update players can however obtain the Shard of Eternal Ice magic which functions in a similar manner. * Widow's fans (and other fans weapons) are one of the only weapons that can be thrown in fights. The others are Staff weapons. * Her bodyguards do not wield any weapons that are from Act V. *Widow is the only demon who has somewhat affectionate feelings for Shadow. **It is later revealed that Shadow looked very similar to the Prince, whom Widow fell in love with. *Her counterpart in Shadow Fight 1 is Huntress. Category:Demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition